Going Solo
by winds.of.mystery
Summary: A dark past, a love for tennis, a brazilian girl... how will Ryoma juggle these in his life? FIND OUT!
1. Mada Mada Dane!

**Hey guys! My first PoT fanfic! ^^ Just some things you need to know before I start…  
1) I do not own Prince of Tennis, but I do own Demi, who is an OC I added, and I am very proud of her! I don't own any of the songs I might be mentioning either.  
2) This is from Demi's PoV  
3) Rated T for swearing xD  
So… yeah… enjoy ! =]**

`'`'`'`'`' PROLOGUE `'`'`'`'`'

I knew where home was.

Before this whole mess started, I did. And it started quite long ago. I'll make it simple for you.

Since my father is a diplomat, I travel around a lot. But for some reason, the embassy let us stay in Brazil for most of my life. Brasilia (the capital) is beautiful – when it rains, in a couple of hours, the whole city seems to be green. If only the great amount of buildings wasn't there to ruin the whole view. And, goodness, the noise of the cars…

Now, there was one year when we had to move to Austin, Texas. I hated the US. I missed Brazil like hell. And man, I would do anything to go back.

One day, my dad was invited to the U.S. Open. It was kinda cool. Kinda boring. Not really anything fantastic. I would have rather stayed at home and played guitar.

We were introduced to some of the tennis players that passed by. I was pretty annoyed when a pair of boys walked through. There was a black-haired one with a cap, whose eyes seemed much like a cat's. And then there was a blonde one next to him who kept on yelling how his game was awesome and how one day he would be in the U.S. Open too. Some people just don't shut up.

"Ah, Mr. Gomez!" said our nervous guide. He really had to make everything look perfect to my dad. But Dad didn't notice when I painted the tips of my hair red either. It makes a good contrast with the usual black. "This is Echizen Ryoma, the youngest person to participate in the U.S. Open!"

"How nice to meet you, Echizen." My father said with a kind smile. He was at that point where he wasn't excited, but wasn't bored either. Everything that the guide was saying seemed to go in one ear and out the other for him.

"Yoroshikun." The black-haired boy said with a great lack of enthusiasm and began walking away.

"Ahn, Mr. Echizen came all the way from Japan for this tournament!" the guide continued, as if trying to show my dad there was actually a point in us meeting him. There really wasn't.

"Omae wa?" the boy turned around and seemed slightly annoyed as he said this. I had very little knowledge of Japanese from my father's conversations with Japanese embassadors. There was always a translator, but I'm usually quick to pick up things.

"Ah, Mr. Echizen, this is Mr. Gomez, a Brazilian embassador!" the guide said proudly. As he turned to me, his enthusiasm went down, but not the blond boy's pride. "And this is his daughter, Demi Gomez."

"Ano, gomen…" the black-haired boy to us, somewhat interrupting his friend who was about to talk. "Demo… I really need to go…"

"Daijobu..." I said carelessly, surprising both boys with the fact that I had any knowledge of Japanese at all.

"Mada mada dane." The boy smirked and walked away. I couldn't help but to keep on thinking of that smirk. I hadn't learned that term yet from any Japanese embassador. What could it be?

I decided to text an internet friend.

**DeMi-GoEs-SoLo29 says**: Domo desu.

**E=mc****2**** is so last decade... says**: Domo, Demi-san.

**DeMi-GoEs-SoLo29 says**: I told you that you can call me Demi-chan, or Demi-kun. Demi-san sounds so formal.

**E=mc****2**** is so last decade... says**: You already know that in Japan calling someone by their first name is already informal.

**DeMi-GoEs-SoLo29 says**: Well, here, everyone calls me Demi. You don't need to go beyond that.

**E=mc****2**** is so last decade... says**: Anyways, there is a 75% chance you have a favor to ask me.

**DeMi-GoEs-SoLo29 says**: Would you stop doing that!?

**E=mc****2**** is so last decade... says**: Doing what?

**DeMi-GoEs-SoLo29 says**: The creepy "I know everything about you" thing.

**E=mc****2**** is so last decade... says**: But I don't. My data on you is not yet complete.

**DeMi-GoEs-SoLo29 says**: Oh, forget it… anyways, what does mada mada dane mean?

**E=mc****2**** is so last decade... says**: Literally, it translates to "No, not yet", but it usually means, "You still have lots to work on". There is a 90% chance you're asking me because someone said that to you.

**DeMi-GoEs-SoLo29 says**: Hai, sempai.

**E=mc****2**** is so last decade... says**: You are in America, right?

**DeMi-GoEs-SoLo29 says**: Uhn. Nande? Do you know the person who said that to me?

**E=mc****2**** is so last decade... says**: Mm… iie… there is only a 20% chance of that…

**E=mc****2**** is so last decade... logged off.**

Yup. He logged off on my face. Bitch.

Next day at school, coincidentially, the three new students are me, Echizen Ryoma, and his creepy little friend.

The teacher introduced us all and I was glad I could sit far away from those two. With my last name starting with a G, it was pretty far from Smith and Echizen (I found out when the teacher introduced us). But for some reason, no last names started with F to set the distance between Echizen and I. As he was putting his bag down, he stared at me, his cat eyes recognizing something in me.

"Oh, Demi…" he said calmly. I wasn't sure if he was happy or disappointed. But so far he was the only person I knew, so why not talk to him?

"Hey." I said with a half-smile. "So, you're a tennis player, right?"

"Hai." He said, getting busy at opening his binder to take notes, as if that were the end of the conversation. But I wasn't willing to give up that easily.

"Cool. I'm more into music than sports." I said affirmatively, confident that my enthusiasm would catch on. "I'm guessing you at least hear some music to practice. What's your fave?"

"Dunno." He said calmly again, as if my conversation was boring him. Well, if Kevin's awkwardly exaggerated enthusiasm didn't catch on, neither would mine. But I was willing to gain his trust somehow.

"Well, I've always wanted to learn tennis…" I tried again, this time, leaning the conversation into his interests. "But I never really had time. It's pretty cool watching you play." I was pretty much lying since I was playing DS for the whole game.

"Domo 'su." He said without a glance at me, digging for a pencil in his pencil case. Shit, this was going to be harder than I thought.

"Since when do you play?"

"Too young to remember."

"Hm… so you must be pretty good, ne?"

"Mada mada dane."

I then remembered my conversation with my virtual pen pal. He didn't mean "You still have lots to work on"… he meant that "_he _still has lots to work on". Interesting.

"So, how's Japan? You're from there, right?"

"It's cool."

"What city are you from?"

"Tokyo."

"Oh, my gawsh, Tokyo!" I gasped. "My virtual pen pal is from there, too!"

"Congratulations…" he replied sarcastically. Gawd, if anybody could annoy me, it would be him. But for some reason, that only made things more interesting. I smirked at this reply.

"Mada mada dane, Echizen Ryoma…" I said in my know-it-all voice.

"What do you mean?" he said angrily, now turning to me. I had triggered his attention. A good start for me. It's always fun to see what flips someone out, especially when they're as boring as Echizen Ryoma.

"Social skills…" I said with a big smile on my face. "Enthusiasm…" I didn't dare look into those cat eyes,though. I felt as if they were going to stab right through me. So I stared at a small Ponta bottle on his table.

"Che!" he said as he turned back. "I bet your music isn't that great either…"

"Let's bet!" I said excitedly, leaning in. I had found a way into his life. "You come to one of my shows and you have to be completely honest about our songs."

"Mada mada dane!" he said as he stared right into my eyes with that beautiful smile. Gawd, he should smile more often. He's got a beautiful smile.


	2. Inseperable

After that, he attended all of my shows. He'd make comments, I'd teach him some music terms when he asked about certain parts of songs. And me? Well, I felt kind of bad for telling him what I thought of his game. Yes, I have a soft spot. So I started attending his games. And I found something out – he is a tennis monster. Seriously. I was scared of him. I'm never playing tennis with him.

At the beginning, I was his excuse not to practice 24/7 with Kevin. I felt kind of used. He even started playing guitar to tell Kevin that he wasn't just observing. And he never really left. Now, he's our guitarist.

But I noticed something. When we got to winter break, I didn't have to come up to him to ask if he would stay here. _He _asked _me _where I was going. And then he told me that maybe I could spend some time in Japan with him. It would be nice. I told my dad that it was to meet my pen pal, visit new places, _and _to not let a friend down. He was surprised, expecting me to ask to go to Brazil. And said he wouldn't miss this opportunity.

So I went. And, shit, it was colder in Japan than I ever thought. But I saw snow for the first time.

My jackets were all from Brasilia (which, at minimum, hit fifteen degrees celcius) so I was basically freezing. We were snug on a bus on our way to SeiGaku. Apparently, it was Ryoma's school in Japan. Just if you were wondering, I pretended I didn't know the Japanese name formality and called him Ryoma. He ignored it.

When we got _out _of the bus, it was a whole other deal. I _froze_. It's that kind of cold that seems to go through to your soul. I just stood in place for awhile.

"Daijobu?" Ryoma asked out of pure politeness.

"Um, NO!" I said honestly. I hate it when I feel pressured to say yes when I know I'm not okay. He laughed at me. I guess now I could at least get a laugh from him.

"Mada mada dane!" he smirked. Only then did I notice that all the times he smiled or laughed because of me it was because of my disgrace. But it's progress.

We walked to a locker room with his arm wrapped around me.

"Wait here." He was still smiling. Shit, he just loves to see me suffer.

He came out with a white jacket with blue stripes on it, with something in Japanese written on the back.

"Ryoma!" I said with my eyes wide open.

"Hey, it's mine!" he laughed. "I'm not taking anyone else's." I sighed. That was a relief.

"I want you to meet some people." Ryoma said with a smile. What he didn't tell me before was that he knew that, at this time, place and date, there was always a regular's meeting. To see if they're not all out of shape for the winter and all.

For some reason, he whispered that we should hide behind a wall until everybody left. And after a group of about 8 people went out, he motioned me to follow him. We went into a warm office where there was a woman who seemed to be in her fifties. She had red long hair and quite a lot of wrinkles.

"Ryuzaki-sensei!" Ryoma greeted warmly as he took his cap off. Why the hell doesn't he just keep the cap off?

"Ryoma!" the teacher said excitedly as her eyes widened. For some reason, she passed right through us and leaned out the door, yelling, "Minna! Ryoma is back!" in Japanese.

As soon as she said that, the group of 8 people we saw coming out ran right back in excitedly, except for a serious one with glasses, one with a creepy smile, one with a bandana, and one with glasses and a notebook in his hands. The one with the notebook looked at me and stopped in his tracks.

There was one guy with red hair and another with spiky black hair. Both jumped on Ryoma so suddenly, making me take a step back.

"Echizen!!" They yelled in union. I could make out more or less what they were saying.

"Mou, you didn't even tell us you were back! You didn't…" the spiky-haired boy said excitedly.

"Ochibi, you're so mean, nya!" the red-haired boy said in a cat-like voice. I was holding back laughter as I watched this whole scene unravel. The red-haired boy looked at me with a confused face, and as a smile grew on his face he spoke up again.

"Ahn, is this ochibi's girlfriend?" he said slyly.

"Nanii!?" Ryoma exclaimed.

"Iie, we're just friends!" I said calmly. "And colleagues in school and in our band."

"Minna, this is Demi-kun." Ryoma said quickly before anybody could ask about the band. "Demi, this is Ryuzaki-sensei, Eiji-sempai, Momo-chan-sempai, Oishi-sempai, Taka-san, Fuji-sempai, and our buchou, Tezuka."

"Yoroshikun!" I said happily as I bowed before them. We were going to be out soon anyways, so why not be nice?

"Yoroshikun!" they all replied, bowing all at the same time. It was kind of scary how Japanese people are this kind. Seriously, in the US, you say hi, they just nod at you back.

"We should celebrate!" Ryuzaki-sensei spoke up. "Taka-san, I know this is much to ask, but could we celebrate at your father's sushi shop?"

"Of course, sensei!" Taka-san replied kindly.

"Ano, Ryoma…" I whispered nervously in his ear. "I don't know how to eat with raishi…"

"I'll teach you." He said with a smile. I knew it. He was smiling because he knew something I didn't.

As we walked to Taka-san's restaurant, Eiji-sempai looked at me and smiled slyly again, with a creepy chuckle.

"Isn't that ochibi's jacket?" he said in a cat-like way as he leaned in next to my ear.

"Yeah, it's Ryoma's." I confirmed, wanting to smile so much. This would flip Ryoma out officially. By not giving an explanation and calling him _only _Ryoma, his friends would make their own conclusions and bother him forever.

"Ochibi, nya! You have to tell us the story!"

"Here's the story!" Ryoma said in a sarcastically happy voice. "I went in, got my jacket, and she wore it."

"Nya, ochibi, you're so mean!" Eiji-sempai whined. I chuckled. I decided that, for this trip, my goal was to flip Ryoma out by making his friends think we were dating. Then and there, I just decided it.

So I did the most bold act I had ever done since I met Ryoma. The one thing I never had courage to do. The shop was in sight, alright. So I did something no one had ever done before.

I took his cap.

I know. It's like commiting suicide. But Ryoma knew me better. He knew I meant no harm. And as I ran ahead with it, he ran right after me. And he had a pretty big smile on.

Maybe there were other reasons why he smiled around me. And I know the reason. He's absolutely sure that we're inseperable.

Inseperable friends.


	3. Winter's Troubles

**Hey guys, um, first of all, I decided to continue this just for fun, though I am still writing another story about Demi, k? So check it out too. And I might change the POV because 1st point was kinda just a test run for me...**

**You're probably thinking about how the last chappie was such a happy ending. Well, get ready for disappointment! xD**

**Oh and btw at the beginning I said this was Demi's POV but sometimes I'm gonna go to Ryoma.**

`'`'`'`'`'

We ate happily some sushi, and Ryoma and I were somewhat in our own little world. I guess he didn't want to exclude me since I didn't know anybody.

We laughed quite a lot as he tried to teach me to eat with raishi, and every once in awhile I noticed his friends whispering amongst themselves. I don't know if that's typical of them. Probably so.

We left, and once again, I was somewhat scared by their incredible kindness. There is no comparison, really. As we walked away, I could've sworn I heard Momo-chan-sempai whistle. But when I asked Ryoma, he told me angrily that it was only my imagination. _Heh, yeah right!_

Just to piss him off one more time, in plain sight of his friends, I leaned on his shoulder, holding my arms together as if I were cold. I really wasn't, but whatever. He wrapped his arm around me, somewhat forgetting that his friends were around.

"You really aren't used to the weather, are you?" he whispered. I was close enough to hear him.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"Hey, it's just an arm…"

"No. For being a great friend." I said with a smile as I looked up to see his reaction. He was looking down thoughtfully.

"I need to thank _you_." He replied. "Because if it weren't for you… I wouldn't have known what it was like to smile this often." One side of his lip went up. Gawd, I melted. And without noticing, I dug my face into his chest. He was beet-red by now.

"Gomen!" I said quickly, realizing what I was doing. "It's just that what you said was so cute…"

Ryoma blushed and pulled his cap down, muttering a "che!" as he held back a smile. I laughed, knowing I was at least able to get a reaction.

After that, we spent a few weeks more avoiding his SeiGaku friends. He kept on getting messages from them, but he never let me read them. I'm not sure if they were encouraging him or discouraging him from meeting them again. Maybe their intention and his reaction was different, respectively.

At the Café one day, I dozed off. Thought of how maybe I was the one harming his relationship with his SeiGaku friends.

"Demi?" Ryoma asked, recognizing the sadness in my aura. "Are you okay?"

"Hn?" I said suddenly, snapping out of my thoughts. "Oh, well… I was just thinking… I feel sort of bad because, well… am I the reason why you're not hanging out with your SeiGaku friends?" Ryoma let out a nervous laugh and looked down solemnly.

"They've been crappy lately." He said honestly. That's one of the things I love about Ryoma. Once you gain his trust, he's honest with you. "It has nothing to do with you, Demi."

"Hmm…" I moaned, pondering as I looked to the floor. I wasn't entirely convinced yet. I wasn't really concerned about the text I received, as silence took over our table. Until I saw its content.

"Holy shit!" I suddenly exclaimed, getting up for no reason.

"Nani?" Ryoma asked, getting up as well.

"I forgot to tell my tango teacher that I was traveling!" I laughed. "She is so worried!" Ryoma joined in, laughing lightly as well.

"Demi, your stupidity surprises me everyday." He said jokingly.

"Hey!" I laughed, punching his shoulder. He laughed even more. The more I thought about the tango, though, the more I got depressed. Ever since my partner, Scott (who Ryoma calls "the homosexual fag I call a partner") got sick, I've completely lost hope of any changes of even getting in to the competition.

"Well, the lessons aren't really that important anyways…" I said sadly, knowing I wasn't half convinced of my words.

"Aww, does someone miss that homosexual fag?" Ryoma whined with fake concern. I would appreciate the joke if my hopes of being a great tango dancer hadn't been destroyed.

"Hey…" Roma said with more concern this time. "You're… um… okay… right?" He'd never really been good with consolation, even though I had tried to teach him once. Major fail!

"Um, yeah!" I said as I faked a smile. I didn't want to make him worry. "Let's just go home…"

"Sure." Ryoma smiled.

`'`'`'`'`'

It was the last day we were in Japan, and I have to admit – even though we were there for a really short time, I would miss it. It was kind of cool to visit someplace so new.

"Well, when we get back," I began as we exited the hotel. "I'll help you de the reverse twist serve, like your bro, and we can work on my song. It's the last one for me to complete our album."

"Our album?" Ryoma awoke from a trail of thought he seemed to be in.

"Well, yeah, I mean, you helped me so much…" I said with a smile, remembering how we worked so hard on each and every song. All our songs had a story behind it. And now it would just be a closure to the first chapter of our story – the first CD. "By the way, get your bags."

"Um, Demi, about that…" Ryoma began nervously. He began looking around and scratching the back of his head, which meant that something was really up. "I really didn'tknowhow to tell you this before, but…"

"Nani?" I said worriedly, looking directly at his catlike eyes, which looked the other way. His eyes shone as he looked at me and trailed off, and he suddenly held both of my arms.

"Demi…" he said nervously. I had told him this – how, to tell somebody something that needs to be said, you need to, and I quote myself, "hold them still, look at them in the eye, and say it". This seemed really hard for him though. I did appreciate the thought.

"Demi, I…" he stuttered, as I noticed signs of tears. _Demo… _I thought. _Ryoma never cries._

"Ryoma…" I sighed. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be. Just say it. No ritual." He let go of my arms slowly and took a deep breath.

"I'm not going back with you."


	4. Tough Luck

**OMG, news, I just found a way to make a sequel by accident! :D I mean, on this one, it goes on during winter right? And on the second story I was writing, which was supposed to be completely separate, it's going on during summer! :D:D And it fits well!**

**I'm sorry, guys, lately I've forgotten Demi's rockfish-emo side. I'll make it up to you all by this chappie, tho!  
BTW, did u guys like the cliff-hanger? xD Haha… Anyways, I won't leave you guys waiting any longer!**

**But before we start, just a little request of translation ;)**

**Gomenasai/Gomen - I'm sorry**

**Konnichiwa/Ohaio - Hello/Good morning**

**Sasuga *name* - That's just like *name***

**Daijobu - It's ok (;))**

**Ore wa - I am...**

**Nani/Nande - What/Why**

`'`'`'`'`'

See, I'm the type to understand messages very clearly. I wasn't going to sit there and ask him if he was going on another flight. I wasn't going to pretend to laugh at a fake joke as a way of pressuring him. I understood the message.

"Why?" I asked sharply. If he was so decisive about this, then I deserved an explanation.

"Demi, I…" he continued nervously.

"Shit, would you stop?" I asked angrily. "I want to hear the truth loud and clear, not some messed up mumbling!" Ryoma was shocked. I guess I really snapped. I'd never been this hard on him. The most was death glares and small punches, at the most, a swear word.

"I can't stay in the US anymore." He said quickly, and I sensed that he just wanted to get this over with. "I have to move back to Japan. My year there is over." I sighed deeply, and he held my arms and spoke more sweetly now. "I didn't know how to tell you, Dems. I really wanted to. But I knew you'd be upset!"

I looked into his eyes, and instead of seeing the awesome guy who hid behind a cap from insecurity (that I had been able to go through), I saw a selfish, stuck-up player.

I shook myself free from his hands and began walking away. I had always treasures his simple hugs, conversations, because I knew only I received them. He trusted me more than anybody – even more than Kevin. But now, I couldn't bear to be in his arms.

As always, when I felt the tears coming, I escaped quickly. It was really more tears of anger than tears of sadness. But his hand held me back.

"Demi, please wait." He whispered. Gawd, this was hard for him. And I kinda felt his pain. Ryoma actually having so much social initiative? Only with his BFF. But I had to ignore that.

So I shook my arm free and walked into the cab.

And cried.

`'`'`'`'`'

Dad hadn't asked me why I was so depressed. Why I hadn't said a word for so long. Or why I had thrown away so many things (obviously, the ones that reminded me of Ryoma). One evening, I found out why.

"Hey, darling." He called out from the other side of the table. I was daydreaming (again) while staring at mom's empty seat. "Your worries will all end now!" I looked at him with an incredibly confused look. Had he found out and made a way for Ryoma to stay with us in the US?

"The letter's arrived!" he said happily, holding up an envelope. You see, every 6 months the embassy sends us a letter telling us where we will live next. They usually judge by how well we know the place, language, and, of course, how much an embassador is needed at the time. They always told us we would stay because we know the place and language of Brazil, but the US was a one time experience because of the death of the previous embassador.

"I know you've been worried about us moving." He said as if he understood. "You've been drifting away from your friends, been depressed, and you even packed some things in a box in your closet." Shit.

"Shit, dad, that's not-"

"So let's clear the matter up!"my father said happily, ripping open the envelope dramatically. Oh, well. I just decided to let him be. He stared at the letter intensely, his smile suddenly disappearing.

"Um, honey…" he said in a low voice, looking at me worriedly. "I… I'm so sorry."

I spat out my Ginger Ale and grabbed the letter before he could say another word. I read the letter carefully. Even before I read the rest, one word jumped out at me. Gawd, no.

I ran to my room, as if I could actually run away from the letter. I felt as if the words were eating me up. As if I was running in place from something much faster than light. All sounds (including my father's voice) faded away as I fell on the bed in tears.

Nothing made sense.

I was in bed clutching my stomach when the phone rang. I picked it up to hear my friend's voice. I knew my dad had asked her to call me by now, because he never took the initiative to comfort me. I respect the distance he's creating. He knows what is best.

"Oi, amiga! Tudo bem?"

"Hey, Julie… I'm… no, I'm not fine…"

"Aww, is my BFF crying?"

"Yeah… I'm-"

"Moving, I heard…"

"Are you crying too, Julie?"

"YESS! I'm going to miss my BFF so much!"

"Julie, I'm going to suffer."

"Why?"

"Remember how I told you about how I left Japan…"

"Aw, shit, Demi, if you start that story, you're gonna cry even more!"

"Can we meet up somewhere? My dad is going to hear me cry and I really wanna talk to you face to face…"

"Plus, you're wasting my credits, ha…"

"Wanna go to the skate park?"

"Shit, Demi! You know I don't skate!"

"Gabi, we're not going there to skate… we're going there to solve a _major problem_ here!"

"Oh, right… see you there, sis!"

"See ya…"

`'`'`'`'`'

"Gabi!" I said gladly as I hugged her clumsily.

"You said we weren't going to skate!" she exclaimed angrily, eyeing my gear.

"Well, it just helps me to get distracted…" I sighed. "Just sit."

"What's up?" she asked. I saw black streaks on her cheeks and laughed.

"Were you crying?" I giggled. She punched me playfully and smiled.

"Because I'll miss you!" she said as she turned her head sideways. I smiled and hugged her and I felt the warm tears down my eyes. I was going to miss Gabi. But that wasn't the issue.

"Gabi…" I sighed nervously, reminding myself of Ryoma the day he told me we'd part. "I'm…"

"Where is it? Where is it?" she said nervously. She hated surprises because she was always so cuious.

"Shit, I can't say it!" I said as I felt a lump in my neck. I would burst into tears before saying it.

"Let's play twenty questions then!" Gabi said as she embraced me with one arm. Gawd, she's good at this.

"Okay…" I agreed reluctantly.

"Is in next to Brazil?"

"No…"

"Is it in South America?"

"No, Gabi. I'm sorry."

"Shit, that'll make it so much harder for me to visit you! Is it in _North _America?"

"No."

"Central America?"

"No!"

"Okay, okay, five… Is it in Europe?"

"I wish!"

"How about Africa?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Do I have any relatives who live there?"

"I don't think so!"

"Shit, Demi. You're only making this harder!"

"Did _I _decide where I'd live?"

"I guess not… Eight. Why did they send you… wherever?"

"Gabi! It's yes or no!"

"Fine, fine!" Gabi laughed. "Eight… umm… will I like visiting you there?"

"Hell, no…"

"Why?"

"Yes or no questions…"

"Demi! Aw, fine. Well, can I visit you there?"

"If you pay!" I laughed and leaned on her for a moment.

"Can _you _pay?"

"Definite no!"

"Okay… you said you wouldn't like it there and that neither would I…"

"Yes."

"That wasn't a question, okay, Demi?"

"What? Aw, fine…"

"Is the reason that… there aren't any malls?"

"Too many!"

"Schools not good enough?"

"Nah, they rock. Trust me, Gabi, they're the nicest people."

"Okay… is it because of some_thing_?"

"No…"

"Some_place_?"

"Nopety nope."

"Some… one?"

"…"

"Is it where Kevin lives?" Gabi laughed.

"If it was, I'd kill myself!" I laughed right back. Kevin was nice but we loved messing with him.

"Where you mom died?" Gabi said seriously.

"You know, both of the places are in North America."

"Oh, right! Umm… is it where you had your first boyfriend?"

"I never had one, Gabi!"

"Is it where food is horrible?"

"More or less, but that's not the reason."

"Is it where music is bad?"

"Gabi, music is _never _bad."

"Okay, Demi. Is it where your album can't be released?"

"No, it can be released there."

"Is it where Ryoma lives?"

"…"

"DEMI!" Gabi yelled. I stuffed my face into my hands to hide the fact that I was blushing.

"Gawd, he's gonna kill me!"

"Yes, he will, Demi! He will _never _forgive you…"

"What do I _do, _Gabi!?"

"Chillax!" she said as she brainstormed some ideas. "You have to call him. You _have _to tell him. Before your dad does."

"Oh my gawsh, dad must have told the world!" I exclaimed.

"Run, Demi!" she said as she pulled me up and ran with me. I pulled her to a stop, almost pulling her to the floor and showed her my cell phone. Gabi can be a little "don't think, act" sometimes.

"Right!" she laughed. I typed the buttons and, as we leaned in on the speakerphone, our hearts began beating faster and faster.

"Moshi moshi?" said an intensely tired voice. I couldn't breathe. His voice. Oh, gawd.

"Shit!" I blurted out unintentionally.

"Hello, Ryoma!" Gabi took over for me.

"Dare-"

"Ryoma…" I said suddenly. He said nothing for a long time. "Are you there?"

"Hai…" he said impatiently.

"Gabi is going to tell you something-"

"What?" exclaimed Gabi.

"So go ahead, Gabi." I instructed.

"Okay, fine." She said impatiently. "Demi is moving to Japan." And she closed the phone. I gave her a death glare. Couldn't she be nice and consoling with him too?

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" she said happily, and handed me my phone back. It rang.

_RECEIVING CALL FROM Ryoma_


	5. Surge of Feelings

**I'm SO sorry for not writing in such a long time! I actually thought of giving up for a long time… but I'll finish it, 'kay? Plus school has been really filling up my schedule! oO But I'll try to continue!**

**I also thought of having her NOT pick up the phone, but then that would be boring… xD**

**Well enjoy!**

**P.S.: I just remembered that in one of my old stories I'd put the Japanese term and the translation in parenthesis, so I think I'll do the same for this… if it feels kind of awkward, tell me!**

`'`'`'`'`'

My fingers trembled as I reached for the cell phone to open it. Its sudden flip shocked me back into reality, and my reflexes told me to hold it against my ear.

"Hello?" I mumbled nervously, being clueless of what response awaited me. But what I least expected was the silence that seemed to take over.

"Echizen?" I called out to him, feeling a bit awkward for calling him for his last name. But I felt the distance that our fight had created.

"I'm here." He sighed heavily. Even though none of us spoke, it's as if we were saying everything. Telling each other how our distance would never be easily fixed.

"Echizen…" I suddenly blurted out, still feeling the awkwardness of the name I had never called him by. "Ore(I)… ano(um)…"

"I'll meet you at the airport." He spoke seriously, as if this were a business deal and not a personal matter. "We can't solve this out without being face-to-face." _Tu Tu Tu Tu_ went the phone, warning me that he had hung up.

That statement made me realize how serious matters had gotten. To me, the distance had made the situation less… real. But now I'd have to face it – literally.

I packed my bags solemnly, and my father, who knows me much too well, noticed it. But I guess he figured that I had all kinds of emotions now that we were moving and that he should just let me handle them on my own. Plus, he wouldn't have known how to help me deal with them anyways. It was a distance I had created on purpose.

So, as I said goodbye to all of my school colleagues and teachers (with my mind in Japan), I began wondering how you don't know what you have until you lose it.

And I guess I hadn't really felt that yet. I wouldn't until I would be boarding the plane. Until I really realize that it's too late to ever see them again.

Just like it's too late to make things go back to the way they were with my best friend.

And the days actually passed by quickly. I was too busy packing and researching to talk to the people I knew. I had one small family party to say goodbye. But other than that, minutes seemed like hours and hours seemed like minutes. Time was no longer something I could grasp a notion of.

And when I was pulled back into reality… it was my last day in Brasilia.

I'd miss its 50th birthday. I'd miss Gabi. I'd miss… everything. But it wouldn't be a complete loss.

As my iPod, as if a work of destiny, played Plane – Jason Mraz, I waited for the cab driver to pull over at the airport. As expected, Gabi was waiting for me in tears – a sight that brought myself to tears as well. It was heartbreaking to see how our friendship would be torn apart this way.

My father was patient to wait for our long hug that made me lose sense of time once more. I didn't want to let go. And it felt like I wouldn't. Like I shouldn't. But I had to.

And, to my surprise, a black silhouette that creeped up behind us brought us to a state of shock.

"Alex!" I gasped. She had been my friend since, well, forever, and we had never lost touch. I'd tell her of my life, she'd tell me of hers, and we'd share secrets and advice. And now she was standing right in front of me.

I pulled her into a warm embrace that brought us both to tears. We were much too happy to see each other. And that's when I realized that she lived in the Kantou region as well.

Finally, all three of us stayed in one great hug, and my father (being patient enough for the last half an hour) warned us of the plane. Pulling away with difficulty (as if pulling away three magnets), we looked one last time into each others eyes longingly – as if the plead in our eyes could change the situation. And if they could, my gawd, they certainly would.

In the plane, when my crying had somewhat ceased, another thought pushed away the images of my two best friends. The image of a third best friend that awaited me – probably with all of the anger and bitterness held from time – at my next stop. There was no running away from it. He had already texted me asking the time and date I'd come at. And I'd answered. Couldn't I have just lied and escaped this all?

But I owed him at least an explanation.

I tried imagining a million excuses to explain my behavior (which was a bit useless, if you ask me), and soon I was sleeping.

`'`'`'`'`'

_…we have… Tokyo… unfasten seat… take baggage… careful… moved during flight…_

The words that I could make out in my grogginess warned me – it was time.

Oh, gawd.

The stress seemed unbearable. It was as if all of my emotions were now collapsing.

You know when your teacher explains that, by dilating anything by the scale factor of 0, it collapses to a point?

I've been dilated by the scale factor of 0. Because I felt as if I was being pushed in by the walls. I felt as if someone had tied a knot on my stomach – and I wouldn't be surprised if it was true.

Alright. Deep breath.

My heart accelerated at every step. I felt as if all eyes were on me, paying close attention to my every move, looking at me with disappointment and bitterness for my horrible behaviour.

And my heart finally jumped.

I came to a sudden stop, along with my breathing, at the sight of a familiar silhouette leaning casually against a column. And from the top of its head there was a small line, indicating a cap.

I truly couldn't bring myself to breathe properly at that moment, but I walked up to him before I lost all courage. And, trust me, I was losing it.

I stood there for quite a long time, just standing from the other side of the column, asking myself what the hell was I doing there. And my cracked voice broke out.

"Echizen?" I stammered. As he turned I saw in his eyes an unexpected expression that struck me. As he took a step forward and my heard leaped once more (not knowing what I had in store for me), he suddenly said the words that officially made me burst into tears.

`'`'`'`'`'

**HAHAHA I'm so evil! Me and my cliffhangers! xD Hahaha… well, good luck coping with your curiosity, my friends! Because you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens! *dan dan dannnnnn…***

***sigh* I love me! ^^ Please rate and review, wether you liked it or not! :D haha…**


	6. Secrets Revealed best chapter so far!

**Sorryyy I have SATs and I'm really trying to study! Plus, I'm taking writing courses, so see if my stories improve!**

**By the way, I kind of hit a writer's block here so… yeah… xP It might not be AS good, okay?**

**Review please! **

------

"I missed you…" Ryoma muttered sheepishly as an unwanted smile crawled up his face. Shyness and desire were emitted from his dark, cat-like eyes.

And that was enough to bring me to tears.

Every other aspect of my life melted away, and I, with those weights taken away, floated to heaven. Unconscious of my own movements, I let myself fall into his warm embrace. He was surprised, and yet, he returned the hug that he seemed to have been longing.

Suddenly, his eyes fixed on a point, and he quickly took my arm and pulled me behind a tree. It was as if he had popped the bubble that had kept me in my dream.

"Che!" he muttered angrily, his eyes now filled with frustration.

"Nani (what)?" I asked consolingly, as I reached for his hair. A quick turn of his head shook my hand off, leaving me concerned about this bipolarity that had emerged within Ryoma.

"Those are my friends." He simply whispered, as if that phrase had explained it all. I had seen him being quite cold around his friends before, but I never knew the reason why.

"So?" I asked, now extremely revolted about his possible embarrassment of me.

"Demi…" he said softly, pulling my hands together inside his. I stared intensely at the gesture, as if his good energy was being transmitted to me. "My friends… they don't know… well… the side of me… that you know."

"Eh?" I said distractedly, looking up at his troubled face.

"You see, ah…" he continued, ignoring my lack of attention previously. "I really don't want to be here, Demi. I don't. I didn't want to live here, so I figured out that if I acted all cold they would move me. They would notice that I'm unhappy. But… ano yaro (that guy)… he never listens to me…"

"Why don't you like it here, Ryoma?" I said consolingly, now cupping his hands into mine.

"Because everything…everywhere…" he said, almost in tears. "For one, everything tells me that I will turn into _him_. And that's the last thing I want in my life!"

"And second?" I continued listening, ignoring his friends, who were searching around for, obviously, us two.

"Everything reminds me…" he said as a tear now trickled slowly down his cheek. "Of my mom."

I gasped. We had always shared secrets, talked about our lives, but now, he was opening himself up completely, about the part of his life that hurt him the most.

"But Ryoma…" I stuttered, moved by his tears. "You can get over this! _We_ can get over this! Ne?"

"No…" he hiccupped. "Not even with your help."

"Nande!? (Why!?)" I said almost desperately now. The past was what held him from being a good friend? Was that _it_?

"I don't want to be like him _or _remember her." He continued angrily.

"Nande!!" I repeated, as if to alert him to give me an answer. Anger took over me as I breathed heavily. I wanted to break that barrier.

That's when he answered softly as he held back the waterfall that fought to be released from his eyes.

"He killed her."

The color flushed out of me. This revelation of such a dark secret being held back behind a wall of ice. A secret that my best friend held. And I didn't help him.

I felt as if I was no longer on earth as he continued explaining. I sat on my knees and stared at the ground, and let the tears silently run, as if there was no tomorrow.

"He drove her insane… his addictions… she couldn't take it anymore… so she just… just… killed herself…"

I held him tight, and we both sobbed. I regretted everything I ever did to him – he had enough to deal with already. And I truly wished from the bottom of my heart that I had been a good friend and _helped_. But the guilt began cutting through my stomach now.

We both sobbed in a desperate embrace, ignoring glances from people who now seemed excluded from our world. A world that only we knew about, that destroyed us, that we tried to destroy. We were losing this battle, where our determination was the key to help us through. And of course, our friendship.

Now, there was no way for us to fight. We had to be there for each other. Forever.

----- 

I let his sob in my arms (not desperately, but silently, showing a mixture of anger and sadness as he stared out into nothing). Every once in awhile, he'd angrily shake his head and breathe in sharply, and his face would then return to the face of a child in despair. What about me, you ask?

I was still in shock.

A numerous amount of thoughts swirled around my head, digging into the darkest places, only to haunt me for my bad qualities that they pointed out. And in that embrace I felt his trauma being transferred to me.

And so his obaa-chan arrived.

I helped him clean up (he was maintaining a reputation, and now, I'd be there to help) and we walked to his car.

"But what about the other stories of your mother's death?" I whispered out of curiosity. I just had to know.

"_He_ made them up." He said with frustration. "To cover up his stupid guilt…"

The ride was completely silent as the heavy atmosphere slowly came upon us, bringing a new sense of pressure inside the car. We rode and rode and the road just wouldn't stop… it was an ongoing journey, where my memories seemed to have been laid out, and I watched each moment of our lives pass by me, as we rode a new road that I hadn't seen before…

_Wait…_ I thought. _I really haven't seen this road before._

Last time, staying at the hotel had been fine by me. Nothing really happened until I met up with Ryoma at school. But now, this road _did _lead us somewhere new.

The sight shouldn't be anything new – if Ryoma wasn't so closed, and considered me a great friend. It shouldn't have been a big deal to me. But the sight simply took my breath away. It was like entering a new world, even with its oh-so-ordinary appearance.

His house.

I had never been there. He had never invited me there. And now, without a word, he was _taking _me there.

And, of course, interrupting my beautiful thoughts, _him_.

"EEEEhhhh!! Minnaaa!!" he yelled innocently, dressed in that fake religious robe, with his 5 o'clock and his crappy sandals. And my new image of him slapped me across the face, cutting through my eyes.

He was a murderer. And I didn't feel like I could be around him.

Now, I realized why Ryoma had always been so afraid of bringing me here. He was… protecting me. And I had ignored all the care that he had for me. But I felt unsafe, as if he was a threat to me too… until he held my hand.

----- 

**OMG that turned out SOOO much better than I had expected! :D I mean, I was always afraid that I was putting him waaaay too much out of character **_**without **_**explaining why, but now, I have a whole new dramatic plot! HAHAHAHA I'm so evilllllllllll xD! This is really awesome, man, I'm enjoying writing this so much… Awww I'm going to continue writing now!!**

**Please REVIEWZZZ! ^^**


	7. Don't Wanna Fall Asleep

**Sorry it's been so long... I had spelling bee (which I won! YAAY! ^^) AND SATs, so I was freaking out! O0 And I still have homework, but I can do that tomorrow… xP**

**Alright, here we go, I have no idea what will happen now, but okay! xD**

`'`'`'`'`'

"Are you gonna stay for practice?" I asked as we walked to the institute. My mother had wanted me to continue tango lessons here, and Ryoma had offered to walk me there. At first, I pushed away the idea of exercise, but as the warm-colored leaves floated and swirled around playfully around us, it felt so much better.

My iPod continued playing.

_Adam Lambert – Time for Miracles_

"Uh, no, not really." He laughed.

"Do you have tennis?"

"Nope." He smiled widely. I had felt as if he had suddenly gotten… lighter. Happier. I really didn't know, but… I liked it.

"Then stay!" I nudged him and pulled him by the jacket.

"Naw, I'm fine…"

"Just watch?" I pouted, stopping in my steps.

"Oh, fine." He chuckled as he rolled his eyes. Those last days, I had started noticing how beautiful his smile really was. It crooked up on the left side, giving him a bit of a child-who-did-something-wrong kind of look.

I hung my left arm on his neck, and was surprised to see him return the gesture by wrapping my waist. The moment he suddenly looked solemn was when my iPod shuffled.

_Better Days – Tim Urban_

"Are you okay?" I asked, staring into his cat-like eyes.

"You know," he began openly. "After I shared that with you… I don't know… I mean, ever since I found out, unfortunately, through another source… I kind of closed myself up… but now, you're really helping me get over this… not completely, but…"

I smiled at him, because, for the first time, our friendship had gotten much deeper.

"Thank _you_." I replied. "It's because of you that I learned to be a good friend."

We both chuckled at the thought and proceeded upstairs.

`'`'`'`'`'

The days floated by easily. I'd pick up Ryoma a few blocks from his school after tennis and we would talk and laugh along the whole way, sometimes stopping by to sit at a park. He would watch my tango lessons, and we'd continuously smile at each other and joke around. We were in different schools, but we helped each other with homework. And everything was perfect.

Until I made one stupid, stupid decision.

`'`'`'`'`'

"Demi, could you stay for awhile?" my thin tango teacher called out as the rest of the students exited the room casually.

"Sure!" I exclaimed. Ryoma leaned against the door, looking at me with his head tilted, which was extremely cute.

"I do know that you really have potential for the Nationals," she began happily.

"Oh, of course not…" I denied, taking her comment as flattery.

"No, Demi, please, listen." She continued seriously. "Unfortunately, we cannot sign you up without a partner."

"Yes, I know." I began. "But I told you, I'll get a partner soon."

"No, Demi." She said quietly, staring deeply into my eyes. "There is no more _time_. He wouldn't be able to learn. If you want to pull this off, you will really need to get someone who already knows the dances." She discretely glanced over at Ryoma, who was casually looking around.

"Ryoma!" I whispered in shock. "He would never dance, miss!"

"But he-"

"How about this." I suggested. "We dance together temporarily, and I get a partner. Then he watches our dances, learns them, and then we go to the Nationals together. Easy. Simple."

"Demi, but if he doesn't learn-" the teacher continued.

"Then _he_ will come with me!" I completed nervously. "But it's worth a shot!" She stared into my pleading eyes for a few seconds and then muttered a "why not?", only to then walk away, leaving only my happiness to blossom.

"Ryoma," I walked up to him. "We… I… well… there's a problem."

"What is it?" he asked, as he stood up straight and began making his way out.

"Well…"I began, following him. "Um, for the Nationals, I was going to get a partner…"

"Yeah."

"And it would be a bit hard for him to learn the dances…"

"Mm-hm."

"So I would show him the steps with someone who knows the dances." I completed nervously, biting my lip, as we both stopped in our steps and stared at each other. I was trying to find something – anything – in his stare that would reveal his sentiments. Yet, nothing did I find but the deepness of their color.

"Temporarily?"

"Of course." I blurted out quickly.

"Fine." He said calmly. "But only for the meanwhile." He walked in front of me, and I silently cheered and clapped. I wouldn't be cheering at the Nationals, though.

`'`'`'`'`'

At first, Ryoma only watched the lessons, either with an expression of deep concentration on the dances or deep meditation about his choice.

And soon, we were doing quite simple steps, and over and over had he made me promise that this wouldn't be discussed. On these last days, he also seemed much more… serious. As if I had done something to ruin his life.

"It's just 'cause I didn't really sign up for this…" would be his most common excuse, and it succeeded at keeping me from snapping back.

One night, as we both returned home and I set up my mattress, Ryoma (as _un_usual, for this only had started happening when I had asked for his help) had abruptly turned off the lights and turned his back to me. I had felt a deep discomfort, and decided to speak up.

"Echizen?" my voice came out weakly, finding this reference quite strange. The room remained deadly silent. "Are you there?"

"Hai." He half barked, only to confirm his presence.

"I… I've been feeling that…" I continued, discouraged to move on, yet feeling obliged to. "That you're mad at me… mad at me for, well, _making _you do the tango thing with me and all, and… you really don't have to… if you want, you can just quit…" Silence. "And, well, I just don't want you to be mad at me…" Silence. "Are you there?"

"Hai." Came his weary voice.

"Then… what do you think about it?"

He sighed in deep annoyance and continued.

"I'm not mad at you, I don't want to quit. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"What do you mean, R… Echizen?"

"What I mean is, if you pick the wrong _guy_."

"Ry… Echizen… I'm not getting married. It's a _tango _competition."

"I don't think this is safe for you in the first place…"

"Why are you talking about _safety_, Ryoma? This has nothing to do with-"

"You know what? Maybe you should just quit anyways…"

"Ryoma, what are you talking about? What would you say if I told you to quit tennis?"

"I'm not telling you to quit… It's as if you were telling me to change teams, or something…"

"Well, you wouldn't!"

"Unless SeiGaku was harming me…"

"Ryoma, you're speaking nonsense!"

"But this whole comp-"

"You know what? Good night. I don't want to talk about this anymore. You're just acting strange."

We both pulled up our covers in a huff and stared at the ceiling, unable to look at each other's faces.

`'`'`'`'`'

**Okay, no good ideas for this part, but it's because all my GREAT ideas are all about the future chappies! So just be a little patient while the plot is written ! ^^**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
